The Life Sciences Learning Center (LSLC), a science education laboratory at the University of Rochester Medical Center (URMC), provides secondary school students and teachers with the opportunity to learn about and experience hands-on scientific inquiry. Our long term goals for the LSLC are to provide resources to K-12 teachers, and to create an opportunities for interaction with University of Rochester biomedical research science faculty, graduate students and post-doctoral fellows. We propose to utilize funding from a SEPA Phase I + Phase II grant to create and disseminate comprehensive curricula that directly reflect biomedical research performed at the URMC. This project will bring together scientists and science educators in developing and disseminating four curriculum modules that focus on NIH-funded biomedical research that is being undertaken by URMC scientists. These modules will provide learning and teaching strategies to engage student interest, support learning of biological concepts, and foster an awareness and understanding of biomedical research. These curriculum modules will be standards-based and will integrate classroom activities, laboratory activities, and computer activities. The topics of the four modules will be: (1) Use of neural stem cells as gene therapy vectors, (2) Genomic technologies to identify pandemic-specific genes of Vibrio cholerae, (3) Therapies and molecular changes in the brain that result in the recovery of visual functions after brain damage, and (4) Physiological and molecular effects of ultrafine air particulates. "Classroom-ready" versions of each module will be disseminated throughout New York State via a partnership with the New York State Biology-Chemistry Professional Development Mentor Network. Nationwide dissemination of the curricula will be facilitated through workshops, a website and laboratory supply kits for teachers to borrow. Local dissemination of the curricula will be facilitated by URMC graduate students and post-doctoral fellows who will be trained to lead LSLC laboratory sessions. We will implement a comprehensive mixed-methods evaluation consisting of process and outcomes measures, employing both quantitative and qualitative methodologies. We will assess the implementation of the curricula and the impact of the curricula on student content knowledge.